wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Half-ogre
Half-ogres, whom the orcs call mok'nathal, are created in the rare unions of orcs and ogres. Orcs originally bred half-ogres to combine the power of an ogre with the intelligence and cunning of an orc. However, half-ogres proved tobe more stubborn than either race, bearing a horrendous independent streak. Little could change a half-ogre's mind, once set; so the project was scrapped. Shamanistic orcs honored half-ogres as noble and savage creatures of the land, but quickly the race dwindled, as few orcs would willingly breed with the giantic ogres. Recently, half-ogres reappeared in the world, following the exploits of Rexxar, champion of the Horde and the greatest mok'nathal to ever live. While still rare, more and more half-ogres come out of the woods each day, trying to find a place to call their own. Even in the presence of friends, a half-ogre is quiet and withdrawn, uncomfortable around creatures that talk back. A half-ogre would choose to be out hunting or exploring a new wilderness rather than take a drink at a bar, and most half-ogres exhibit signs of claustrophobia. The ruling force in life for half-ogres is honor. A half-ogre's word is his life, even among the rare evil half-ogres. Once a half-ogre gives his friendship to a person, that person is a friend for life, and the half-ogre willing sacrifices himself for those under his protection or those he loves. Most half-ogres honor the vows of another half-ogre, and thus a person who earns the trust of one half-ogre is assured that she has earned the trust of all half-ogres. Appearance Half-ogres are towring creatures who vaguely resemble their orc and ogre parents. They stand as big as a tauren -sometimes bigger - with broad and powerful shoulders, and thick, blunt skulls. Their eyes are small and usually black, while their massive lower jaws bear great tusks. Half-ogre skin tone is a non-metallic gold hue, with varying levels of yellow and red admixture. Most half-ogres are mistaken for small ogres, or rarely, massive orcs. Region Half-ogres do not have a region to call their own. Solitary wanderers by nature, half-ogres are found sporadically in most woods in Kalimdor and Stormwind. Most are found near major ogre settlements, or former settlements, leftovers from ogre agresssions and old habits of Legion-affiliated orcs. Half-ogres roam Kalimdor as solitary warriors. They do not have a society as such on Azeroth, but as a general rule seem to be seeking honor for themselves individually, and recognition of half-ogres as a true species. The majority are affiliated with the Horde. While half-ogres prefer animals to people, they realize that they have a greater part to play in the world. Following the champion Rexxar, most living half-ogres offered their assistance to the Horde. Many half-ogres still refuse to officially join the Horde, but Thrall knows that he may call upon half-ogres in times of need. Faith Almost unanimously, half-ogres revere the nature that feeds and protects them. To them the wild is much safer and more familiar than any civilization. Some of the greatest hunters and druids among the Horde's ranks are half-ogres, who combine both physical and spiritual strength in ways only the tauren can match. Many choose to be Beastmasters. Notes A famous half-ogre beastmaster is Rexxar, "last son of the Mok'Nathal" on Azeroth. Mok'Nathal (uppercase) refers to the Mok'Nathal Clan, mok'nathal (lower-case) refers to the honorific racial-title for half-ogres used by the orcs. Another clan of half-ogres is the ogrillon, likely evil half-ogres. Another type of half-ogre includes the half-human half-ogre. As well as the half-ogre magi. Other named half-ogres include, Mag Bearmaul, Tagar Bearclaw, Gorsh Talonfang, Maxx Rocmane, Gaz Boartusk, Mok Rocksnout, and Gish Eagle Eye. Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Ogres Category:Orcs